Battle of the Heart
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This fic yet again focuses on Jann Lee and Lei-fang. Please R&R , and please be gentle on the flames *UPDATED* New chapter and ending!
1. Lover's mistakes

"Tina! Have you seen my Suntan lotion?" Ayane yelled from her room.

"Hrm? No, I haven't. Ask Helena." Tina yelled back. Ayane sighed and walked over to Helena's room, knowing that the music was too loud for anyone to be heard over. Entering, Ayane entered the unknown. The Dead or Alive tournament had ended and they were rewarded with a 3 week vacation in the Bahamas, and this was prime vacation time for there. Lei-Fang exited from her room at the other side of the hallway, catching the eye of Tina.

"THAT'S what your wearing?" Tina asked, her eyes turning into little pin points. 

"Is something wrong with it?" Lei-Fang looked at the suit.

"It's a 1 piece! Show some skin!" Tina blurted out.

"... HEY!" Lei-Fang cried as she was dragged back into her room. Tina threw her down and then began to dig into Lei-Fang's other swimsuits. She found 3 swimsuits, all 1 pieces. Tina stared at Lei-Fang.

"What?" Lei-Fang asked.

"Are you conservative for something? Never mind. AH HA! Found 1!" Tina giggled as she held them up.

"I thought I told Yuffie I didn't want those!" Lei-Fang said, paling. Tina grinned evilly and then called Kasumi and Ayane, who had found her sunscreen, in KASUMI'S room, into the room. Once they had entered Tina whispered something to them, and they gained evil smiles.

"HEY!" The 3 ganged up on Lei-Fang, "Kasumi... What are you doing with those scissors?"

Lei-Fang fumed as she stood on the beach in a, what she considered skimpy, Bikini. True she didn't have as big of a chest as the others, but the thing she was wearing was too small for her tastes. It was Emerald green, upside-down heart shape cut (It's tied up behind the neck and has no straps for the shoulders.) with a large cut to show some chest. The bottom was snug fitting, but luckily not a string tie or a thong. And unlike the braids she usually had, her hair was tied in between her shoulder blades, the rest of her hair reaching the small of her back.

"Guys, I am gonna KILL you for this!" Lei-Fang muttered behind her teeth. Tina and Kasumi just smiled, Helena and Ayane to involved in their sunbathing to care. Setting down her blanket, Lei-Fang sat down, and grabbed the sunscreen, which was slightly scented like some sort of flower. Rubbing it on herself, she grabbed her sunglasses, laid on her stomach, and began to sunbathe.

Around 10 minutes later as the girls had all settled down, except for Tina, who had just returned getting a drink elsewhere, there was a sudden spray of sand.

"AH!" "AIEE!" "!!!" "There's sand in my drink!" "My hair!" came from 5 surprised girls. Laying sheepishly in the sand, lay Hayabusa, with a volleyball in his hands. Standing up, The girls glared.

"It was a mistake! ACK! Kasumi!" Hayabusa yelped, as he flew into the ocean. The girls heard the laughter of the Hayate and Zach nearby. Kasumi, Helena, Ayane and Tina nodded and ran after Hayate and Zach, who soon joined Hayabusa. Lei-Fang sighed and took off the thin wrap around her waist and then waded into the water, staring at the clear blue waters before diving back in.

Some distance away, Jann Lee sat on a cliff, practicing. Looking down, he shook his head at the group of 7 down there.

'Why are they wasting their time when they could be training?' Jann Lee thought, when he caught sight of Lei-Fang. Staring at her, he froze, not knowing that he did. When he finally caught himself, he shook his head and then noticed a flyer. Taking it, he headed back to his room.

Lei-Fang and the rest of the group were walking around, buying random this, and while the guys weren't there, the girls forced Lei-Fang to get more revealing, more fashionable clothing. Lei-Fang sighed when she spotted a flyer.

"Hey guys! Look!" Lei-Fang said. Turning, they looked at the flyer.

"A 2 on 2 fighting contest?" Hayate said.

"Let's take part. It'll be a shoe in." Tina commented. After everyone had agreed, Lei-Fang noticed a tiny sub-note.

"Bathing suits required?"

"What?"

Lei-Fang nibbled on the apple when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Helena walked in.

"So who are you gonna partner up with?" Helena asked, grabbing a pear and sitting next to Lei-Fang.

"No idea. Maybe you or someone else." Lei-Fang said. Helena frowned.

"It's got to be a man/woman combo. I got Gen-Fu to partner up with me." Helena said. Lei-Fang kept thinking.

"I know! Why not with Zach or Jann Lee?" Helena responded.

"Hrm?"

"Their speed will work great with your power. It'll be the perfect teaming!" Helena continued.

"Hrm. I'll think about it." Lei-Fang said. After a hour of talking, Helena left. Lei-Fang stared up at the stars above her. She kept thinking about Jann Lee. She had kicked his butt in DOA2, but she... didn't expect his reaction. He said it right after she knocked him down.

*"I'll get back at you.... if it's the last god damn thing I do."* It had broken her heart, and when it reformed, it was stronger then steel, yet still. Still she loved him... And it hurt her very much. Getting up, she walked out to the balcony, feeling the cool air against her skin, because she was in a thin white, silk short nightgown. Her hair was down, because she was combing it, yet the dress felt heavy, her hair weighing her down. Sitting on the cold metal she stared at the ocean, put her hands into her face, and cried.

Jann Lee stared at the ocean, glaring at it as if it had caused him a great deal of damage to his pride. Hearing the opening of a nearby balcony door, he looked over to see Lei-fang, dressed in white, standing there. She didn't seem to notice him, and sat down. She seemed to stare at the ocean, and then she cried. Staring at her he felt his heart twist. He stared at her, yearning to just hold her, but his injured pride wouldn't allow it, it just couldn't. Even if his gut was twisted and his heart broken.


	2. The battle and confession

"Lei-Fang, are you sure you don't want to fight?" Kasumi asked. Lei-fang just smiled.

"I have no partner, so I'll just cheer you on." She replied.

"But... Maybe Jann Lee will partner with you!" Ayane piped in. Lei-Fang shook her head.

"I'm sure he has someone else." *yeah, with a size D cup size and a killer ass.* Lei-Fang thought bitterly. She was in the fighting area talking to the others when one of the judges came around.

"Miss? Are you fighting?" He asked. Lei-Fang was about to say no.

"I'm sorry, But I wasn't able to-"

"...too CALL me last night." Jann Lee hastily said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the ring, throwing the forms into the confused hands of the judge.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Lei-Fang cried ripping her hand out of his grip. "What was that about?"

"Lei-Fang, it was my idea." Helena piped in. Lei-Fang shot a look at her.

"What?"

"Well, you didn't have a partner and he wanted to fight, so I helped him..." Helena began.

"Forge. My. Signature?!?" Lei-Fang spat out. She shook with rage, and then calmed down visibly. Sighing, she quickly braided her hair and clipped it up into her normal hair style. Staring into the ocean, she tried to calm down before the fight. If she didn't her moves would be jerky and full of rage, which wasn't proper for the form. Thinking, she then looked at the scoreboard and saw that she was the 1st up to fight. Walking toward the ring, She stood on the platform and Jann Lee walked up behind her. Opening her eyes, they reduced to pin points. The team fighting with them, were well...

"Time out!" Lei-Fang cried.

"Huh?" The judge asked.

"Are you SURE that's a Guy-girl team?" Lei-Fang pointed at the one she thought was the girl. Both fighters were buffed up, bulging with muscle, and both looked sorta male. The only difference was that one was wearing a top.

"Well, at first we wondered that too, admitingly, but she is female." The Judge said, and barely dodged a flying chair.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The muscle woman screamed. Her partner tried to calm her down, but was ignored. Instead she glared at Lei-Fang who was looking sheepish. Suddenly she became very serious looking and went into a guard move, waiting for the bell. Suddenly...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST TAG TEAM SWIMSUIT COMPETITION IN THE HISTORY OF FIGHTING!" The announcer yelled out, causing not only Lei-Fang and the muscle woman to face fault, but Jann Lee to jump 4 feet in the air, and the rest of the crowd off their feet.

"SWIMSUITS! BIKINIS! AND THE ALL REVEALING THONG! HERE TODAY COUPLED BY DEADLY FISTS OF DOOM!"

"Do you get the feeling that he's gonna focus on the girls?" Ayane whispered to Tina, who nodded.

"AND ALL FOR THE WHOPPING 1.5 MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE!!!!!!!"

"The first thing I'm gonna do with that cash is HIT him with it over the head, repeatedly." Helena murmured.

"I'm gonna help." Zach commented while the others nodded.

"NOW GIRLS AND BOYS! GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!" He cried, and on the rumble part, the ground shook. Lei-Fang and the Woman blinked and then focused on each other, getting ready to fight.

"In the right corner the *shudder* Lovely Brenda from Holland and her partner Brutus from Greece . And in the LEFT corner, is the Lovely delectable, oh my god beautiful Lei-Fang!... And her uninteresting partner Jann Lee." The announcer said, suddenly being knocked out by 6 pairs of fists. A Slight more sane, less woman driven announcer took his place.

"Ready?" He said.

"Are you ready to lose?" Lei-Fang challenged.

"You're going down pretty girl!" Brenda yelled back.

"FIGHT!"

"YAH!" Brenda threw a punch at Lei-Fang, who just stood there. It seemed that the punch hit, but she stood there.

"You took the first blow, now I'll take the last." Lei-Fang said calmly. She suddenly let loose a quick volley of punches, knocking her opponent to the ground. Trying to counter, Brenda kicked Lei-Fang in the head, only to have her foot caught and then she was forcibly thrown to the grounds. Lei-Fang had successfully knocked Brenda in less then 30 seconds. Brutus leapt in and then took a guard position.

"I won't go easy on you..." He said silently, and Lei-Fang found herself under a barrage of quick attacks, which she was trying to block. Managing to get behind him, she suddenly leapt onto his face and locked her legs around his head. Using her own body's gravity pull, she flipped him over and then slammed him into the ground. Jann Lee looked stunned, to say the least.

"She learned that from you Kasumi, Didn't she?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah, but this next part." Lei-Fang suddenly pulled on his arm. "Was Leon's part..." Kasumi finished.

"Why?" Hayate asked.

"She said it was to expand her horizons and she was bored." Kasumi replied, Leon, who came up from the audience, agreed.

"She was bored? I'd hate to see what she's like when she's STUDYING something." Tina muttered.

Lei-Fang brushed off her hands as the announcer declared her the winner, leaving the dizzy Brutus on the sandy floor. Walking away, Lei-Fang brushed off the sand, only to be caught by Jann Lee. Slamming her into the wall, he Held her there.

"What is your PROBLEM?" Lei-Fang spat out.

"What the fuck was with that move?" He yelled into her face.

"It's a move Kasumi taught me." Lei-Fang said, staring in the other direction, ignoring him.

"Well, it's not appropriate!" Jann Lee said.

"Oh so it's ok for KASUMI to use it and not me? Why the Hell not?" Lei-Fang retorted.

"Because You're MINE!" Jann Lee yelled out. Lei-Fang's eyes narrowed and she slapped him.

"I am not yours, nor anyone's!" She yelled at him and then ran out of the Alley, leaving him there to stare at the wall. *What possessed me to say THAT?*

Lei-Fang kicked a old can, sighing. *His? Have I become that weak?* Staring out at the ocean, she groaned when suddenly there was a scream. Turning around, she looked up to see the building behind her shake. A warm body knocked her out of the way, and she rolled to the ground. Looking up, she saw Jann Lee be crushed by pillars of burning metal.

"JANN LEE!" She screamed. Running to the pile of metal, she felt herself be held back by Leon. She struggled, tears rolling down her face.

"JANN LEE! JANN LEE!!!" He didn't come out, even as the firefighters arrived. Shaking, she lunged, only to find Leon's tight grip around her. Hanging her head, she cried. She suddenly lunged, breaking out of Leon's grip, but falling to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"


	3. Imposter or real thing?

3 years has passed and Lei-Fang graduated from her college. Using her degree in Music Theory to gain a job at a local music company, and was soon gaining quite a hefty sum of money. On the side, she often did 'jobs' with Ayane and Kasumi. Bodyguards, spying, and other things, but she mainly did Bodyguard jobs. Finishing writing up a remix of a song, she sighed and looked up. Suddenly a shadow came up behind her. Lei-Fang twirled around and stared into dead eye. Gasping, she backed up, only to have Ayane and Kasumi come flying in. Ayane noticed Lei-Fang.

"Lei-Fang! What are you doing here?" Ayane asked.

"He just appeared behind me!" Lei-Fang stated, throwing her bag to her assistant Cindy, who had come out to see what happened. Getting into her fighting stance, she leapt at the man, and then sent him flying. Landing, Lei-Fang stood back.

"His style is a lot like Jann Lee's isn't it?" Lei-Fang commented.

"It's the same. We've been tracking him for 4 days now. Our employer is his target. But why he's after you we have no idea!" Kasumi said.

"Is your father the head of Musican Corporate?" Lei-Fang asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Ayane asked, blocking a kick.

"That's my father!" Lei-Fang blurted out. Ayane and Kasumi stared at Lei-Fang for a second before she had knocked the man down. Leaning down, she reached for the mask.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Lei-Fang asked, slowly removing it. As it slipped off, she saw several smoke bombs go off. Coughing, she shielded her eyes, only to stare at the man. His eyes flashed and he ran off. *It couldn't be!* Coughing, Lei-Fang struggled out of the cloud.

"Lei-Fang, why don't we meet your dad." Ayane suggested.

"So he's your dad?" Kasumi asked, while waiting on the bottom floor. Lei-Fang nodded. Ayane remained silent when suddenly there was a crash and a fallen Helena fell onto the floor.

"Helena!" Lei-Fang cried as she picked up Helena's head. The man was back, and he glared at all 3 of them. Taking off her coat, she used it to pillow Helena's head before standing up.

"You... You did this to Helena?" Lei-Fang's braided ponytail swirled up as a wind blew in. The man just stared at her.

"YOU PAY!" And she lashed out, catching the mask, ripping it off. The man faltered back and the mask fluttered to the ground, rooting Lei-Fang to the ground. 

"J..."

Ayane lashed at the man, sending him into the wall.

"Jann...."

Kasumi and Ayane did a tag team attack and sent him flying into the wall.

"JANN LEE!!!!" Lei-Fang screamed, sinking to the ground, her mind swirling as she was brought back to the horrible day, and how he died.

"You're not him! HE DIED!" Lei-Fang cried, punching at him, her eyes closed shut. He avoided it, and then kicked at her. She was sent hurdling into the wall, just as the Elevator opened, revealing 3 bodyguards. They all took out guns and aimed at the imposter. Something happened. Lei-Fang ran.

The Men pulled the hammer just as the imposter began to run...

"St-"

They aimed.

"Stop..."

They pulled the trigger.

"STOP IT!!!" Lei-Fang cried, feeling 3 bullets hit her body. 3 in her torso, 1 nicked her right arm, and 1 hit her right leg. Falling to the ground, she gripped the wound in her pelvic area, trying to stop the blood. The imposter ran away as Ayane and Kasumi cried out for Lei-Fang. She heard them, but didn't understand a word they said. Her eyes closed and she sunk into the black abyss.

Jann Lee kneeled in front of a man in black. The Man's tall frame suggested he wasn't a lazy bones, but the feral smile made him a force to be reckoned with.

"You have a new target. As soon as that Lei-Fang woman is out of the hospital, get me her." The man Ordered. The Clone nodded and then walked away. 

"Are you sure that this is wise sir?" A man beside the man in black asked.

"I'm sure he'll succeed. We knew know she's much weaker when she's around him, plus, with her under my control, who could stop us now?" The man in black answered.

"If you say so sir."

The clone walked down the hall to his room and then opened the door. Entering, he sat down on the large bed, and stared at the blue walls. *Other self... hurt... Why?* And he fell asleep.

Struggling with groceries, around 3 weeks later, Lei-Fang opened her apartment door. Her cat Misty wasn't too happy that she was out for 3 weeks in the hospital. 

"Were you okay with Kasumi Misty?" Lei-Fang asked, smiling. The cat just meowed. Smiling, she got up and began to put away her groceries. Taking out a can of cat food, she opened it up and began to scoop it out. Putting it down and filling up the water tray, Misty took to it like lint to a statically charged shirt. Picking up her mail, Lei-Fang sorted through it, sorting bill from junk, from personal. Finding a oddly written letter, she opened it with her letter opener and took out the letter. It was from Gen-Fu, her old friend. It told her of how his granddaughter was getting better and that she should come back to China soon because it was such a beautiful place right about then.

"Well I am a bit homesick. Misty, wanna go on a trip?" Lei-Fang asked her cat. Misty meowed and went back to her food. Laughing a bit, Lei-Fang went into the bathroom with a pair of comfortable clothes. Taking off her clothes, she looked at her scars. 2 fresh ones were from the bullet holes, and there were 3 old ones, nearly faded. One was on the inside of her thigh, from when she slipped from trying to climb the old willow tree in her yard. Another, on her stomach, was from when she was young and had gotten in a fight with some older boys. The 3rd was on her heart, where a piece of burning metal had hit her... It stung the most. Taking a long shower, she put on the tank top and shorts, walking out of her bathroom. Sitting on her couch, she took out a book and opened it to a chapter. Yet a shadow caught her eye. Standing up suddenly, she aggravated the bullet hole in her torso and winced.

"Come out now!" She yelled. The man stepped out of the shadows, causing her eyes to go into pin points.

"How dare you, you... IMPOSTER!" And then launched a mighty kick at the clone, sending him back, Grabbing her cell, she ran into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. Little that she realize that the door was still a bit open. Speed dialing Kasumi's cell, she waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Kasumi's voice came on.

"KASUMI! HELP HE'S..." Suddenly she was sent into the wall by a fist. Feeling him hold her against the wall, she steeled herself for the blows, only to find the man shivering.

*Other self... not hurt... Head hurts... But Master wants... Master gets... Other self... fighting...* Went through the clone's head. Regaining his senses, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to scream. with her trembling, he took out a needle.

"Get away from me! KASUMI! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP ME! THE JANN LEE IMPOSTER HAS..." The needle was inserted into her arm, and her eyes went wide. It knocked her out in less then 1 minute. Picking up her body gently, the clone looked at her and then left the building.

Kasumi stared at her phone, then whipped out her old C1 outfit and put it on, tying her hair in a ponytail and grabbing her short sword before running out of the room. Hayabusa and Hayate caught sight of her and grabbed her arm.

"What's the rush?" Hayate asked. Ayane entered.

"Kasumi? Is there something wrong?" Ayane asked.

"LEI-FANG, IMPOSTER..." Kasumi said incoherently.

"I'll get my outfit!" And Ayane left, to reappear a minute later in her C2 as well. Hayate and Hayabusa stared at them and fan after them, getting the whole story on the way to Lei-Fang's apartment. The door was left open, Lei-Fang's cell phone on the bed, Misty meowing.


	4. Revolutions

Groaning, Lei-Fang woke up in a strange room, the walls painted a white color, bordered by gold. The bed she was on had cream colored sheets, and the carpet was a rich cream also, so basically, this wasn't her room. Sitting up suddenly, she left a silky material swoosh around her legs. Looking at the dress, she found it to be night black, and thus out of place in this room, but did set her out for her beauty. Looking at her untied yet combed hair, the door opened to reveal a man in Black, with Brown hair, and pale yellow eyes. His face had a sort of smirk on it and after him came the imposter.

"Well aren't we the vision of beauty? I am Mr. Borden, but you, for now, may call me Adam." He said, smirking as he mocked bowed.

"What do you want with me?" Lei-Fang asked, her eyes narrowed.

"To be blunt, I want you." Adam said.

"What?" Lei-fang asked.

"Not for that type of reason for sure!" Adam said waving his hands back in defense. "I want you to help me in my experiment."

"And why would I even want to consider this offer?" Lei-Fang shot back.

"Well, we both know that this guy right here is just a clone. I Do have the real thing though." Lei-Fang paled.

"You're Lying." She hissed.

"No, I'm not. In that fire, I was hoping to get BOTH of you, but seeing that I was only got 1, I created a clone to do my dirty work." Adam said.

"You're LYING!" Lei-Fang said. Adam sighed.

"If you want proof, I'll give you proof." Adam said, taking her hand and forcibly leading her to a laboratory, leaving the clone outside the door. Inside, they entered a room where several tanks were, only 1 being active. Walking down the stairs, they circled the first tank, which revealed a floating Jann Lee, his body almost scar less, except for a few random scars. Placing her hands on the glass, she stared into it. The clone blinked, and then sighed. *Other side woke up... no need... go back to sleep other side.*

"What are you planning to do to him?" Lei-Fang asked, staring at Jann Lee.

"I was planning on doing some experiments, but that bitch Helena took all the info and destroyed it. Now I'm using him as a bargaining chip. If I flip this switch here, he goes flat." Adam said, his hand getting close the mentioned switch.

"You monster..." Lei-Fang hissed.

"Do we have a deal?" Adam asked. Lei-Fang looked at Jann Lee's tank and then looked at Adam.

"Yes." She nearly whispered.

"Good. The clone will attend to your needs. You are dismissed." Adam said with a wave of his hand. Lei-Fang turned around and walked away. Adam smirked and then stared at the unconscious Jann Lee.

"Well, you're gonna help me get my new toy, even if you didn't want it to happen." Adam said to Jann Lee, thinking of Helena.

Helena bolted up from her bed, ignoring the snapping like pain in her arm. Tina bolted up from her seat.

"Helena! Calm down!" Tina said.

"He's got her!" Helena said.

"Got who?" Tina asked.

"He's got Lei-Fang!" Helena said, gripping her head. Frowning, Tina sighed.

"It happened 2 days ago. We don't know where she is now." Tina replied, and Helena then paled. She fumbled for her clothes, finding them nearby and took out a disk. Motioning for Tina's laptop, she inserted the disk and began to type something.

"What's that?" Tina asked. Ayane and Hayate appeared from nowhere.

"Those files are from project Epsilon..." Ayane gritted out, Hayate's fist balling.

"I know, but a partner of mine, Adam Borden, tried to take it a step farther. He tried to get access to Ayane and Hayate, but finding them incompatible, targeted Lei-Fang and Jann Lee, who's DNA were similar, to create a super human fighter.

"A what what what?" Tina asked.

"It's basically a human with super human strength, speed, and abilities." Helena supplied. "Jann Lee was once a friend of Mr. Borden, but refused to help, and so 3 days afterward he died in that 'accident'. By then I was suspicious. I took my work and destroyed the main files, taking the needed codes with me. He attacked me with a clone of Jann Lee and now he's got Lei-Fang."

"What does he have to do?" Tina asked.

"Normally he'd just combine 2 clones of them, but now since he has no actual info on how too, he will have to use another method."

"But he can make clones!" Tina retorted.

"But combining them is another process, one he doesn't know. The can transfer minor pieces of DNA into a clone, but he can't merge them." Helena said, and Tina closed her mouth.

"So how would he do this if he doesn't know the methods?" Hayate asked.

"He'd have to get Lei-Fang pregnant." Helena commented.

"How?"

"Most likely by rape..." Helena said softly. Ayane just stared and then walked out.

"Ayane!" Hayate said, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to find my friend." Ayane said, before exiting.

*Other side is worried... Other side want woman, wants to hug woman. No, woman is Lei-Fang. Other side loves Lei-Fang. Other side should shut up!* The clone, who we will now call Duo, though he had no actual name. He was never given one other then Specimen 2, and it was a mouthful to say that. Duo followed Lei-Fang, staring intently at her. *Other side is worried... Already know that! Other side wants to hold Lei-Fang... Love? What's love? Other side trying to explain... Don't understand, head hurt... Why is heart hurting? Malfunction in system? no... Just hurts.* Duo grumbled under his breath when Lei-Fang entered her room, the black dress swirling around her legs. Staring at them, he felt his heart jump, but then shook his head and then peeked in at Lei-Fang. Seeing him, she looked away.

"Go away." Lei-Fang said, and the clone did. Lei-Fang closed her eyes and then flopped onto the bed, staring out the window, knowing yet not feeling the tears drip down her face.

Duo walked down the halls with a tray of food, mainly a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a small steak, a plate of almond jelly, and 2 glasses of drinks. 1 was water and 1 was of a nice wine. Entering her room, he put it on the table and then saw her asleep, her skin pale. Frowning, Duo shook her awake. Her eyes half opened, her eyes unfocused. Her hand came up.

"Jann Lee..." Confused, he sat by her and then she suddenly gripped his outstretched hand.

"wo aì ni"

"Lei-Fang." Duo whispered. * Other side is hurting. Don't know why... Other side, Loves Lei-Fang, hurting other side. ... I love her... Other side is struggling, wants to take over... I would gladly do so, but if ai do, then master will be mad... Lei-Fang... Wo aì ni...* Lei-Fang's eyes shot open when she heard Duo's voice, and took her hand away. Sitting up, she groaned, the short white nightgown brushing against her body and he gulped, trying not to stare. Looking at him, she then looked out the window.

"You should really eat." Duo suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Lei-Fang said faintly. Duo frowned at this. He knew she only drank the water and that she hadn't eaten in 4 days. She had taken showers thankfully, but she hadn't eaten.

"You're in no condition to argue, now either eat or I'll force you!" Duo snapped. *Oh Shit. Other side took over for a minute, but other side is right. She has to eat... I'll make sure she does* Duo grabbed her arms and then forced her into the bed.

"Let... me go." Lei-Fang asked with narrow eyes.

"Not until I get your promise that you'll eat." He said.

"What are you going to do? Cram it down my throat?" Lei-Fang shot back. Duo stared at Lei-Fang.

"Would he want you to starve like this?" Now THAT hit a button. She looked at Duo, and then at the food.

"No... but he wouldn't want me to be a slave either." Lei-Fang shot back.

"I see no collars, no ropes, no binds, all I see is your stubbornness refusing to see the truth in your hands!" Duo shot back. *Other side got control again. Shit! I have to keep him under wraps more... but he's right again. Maybe he has a few good points when he's not ranting.* Picking up a spoon, he spooned up some soup and held it up. "Eat."

Lei-Fang stared at him and then swallowed the soup before taking the spoon and began to finish off the rest of the soup and the jelly. She couldn't touch the steak, but Duo could understand, her stomach wouldn't of handled it. He watched her eat, and then took the tray away. Lei-Fang stood up and then walked into the bathroom, finding the huge tub waiting. It seemed that there was a hot spring directly attached to this place, so there was always a source of hot fresh water. Slipping into the stone tub, she began to wash herself. leaning back, she stared up at the ceiling and then made up her mind. Getting out, she got dressed and then walked out of the room. Remembering where the lab was, she opened the door and stood in front of the tank holding Jann Lee. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep near it. Duo franticly searched for her and entered the lab, finding her sleeping near the first tank. Picking her up, she smiled a bit, and then looked at the tank... to see himself.

AN: Okay, okay, I should of written 1 in the first chapter, but it's late and I had school. This story DOES NOT follow the original story line, neck it'll seem STUPID when DOA3 (which I am planning to get with the darn X-box ) comes out. This story will get bloody (thus the pg-13 rating). Please Review, because it helps me get these chapters out sooner!


	5. Problems.......

"You were ordered to never to come in here." Adam said from the door. Duo froze.

"Master, I was just getting Lei-Fang back to her room." Duo said, staring at floor. *Master is mad... I knew I shouldn't of been in here. But Lei-fang was here... so... Master is mad.*

"Bring her back to her rooms." Adam ordered curtly before disappearing into the halls. Duo let out his held breath before picking up Lei-Fang, and glancing at his mirror image. Entering her room, he set her down. She woke up and then was about to say something when a bullet hit her arm, the dart entering her body. She gasped and then fall to the bed, paralyzed. Duo turned around suddenly only to see a machine being turned on by Adam. Something in his brain clicked and he screamed. His body screamed in pain when he felt his hand move. *My body? My master... No... Mr. Borden is doing this! ARGH! He must of done something to me... Other self... no I can't control my body!* Duo gritted his teeth, fighting the pain, turning around to Adam and charging.

"Hrmp. It seems that you'll need to be taught a lesson. And now I can fulfill one of MY desires." And the machine clicked. Duo screamed again when suddenly his body began to move on his own. *What the FUCK? Oh that's bastard! He's controlling me! When I get my hands on him, he's DEAD MEAT! What the? Why am I heading toward Lei-Fang? OH NO! SHIT! HE ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME...* Duo's arm moved and Lei-Fang felt her dress be ripped off. Duo struggled but something clicked and he screamed. Taking off the rest of her clothes and his clothes, he laid over her body. Lei-Fang struggled, but the drug in her system wouldn't let her.

"I'm Sorry..." Duo managed out before she felt something rip into her. She held down her scream.

"Scream you bitch... Scream." Adam chuckled, watching from a chair. She Felt a suddenly movement and then the pain caused her to scream. Adam laughed evilly, watching to two intently. (By then, the Author had pounded it into her skull to end it because soon it'd be R rated... or even higher ) 

In the Laboratory, in the tank, the once open fist of Jann Lee curled into a fist. His eyes opened a bit before closing.

Duo Screamed as he felt himself move over and over. *I'm raping her! I Never wanted to do anything to her, and this... THAT BASTARD! I'll KILL him with my own hands! Oh Lei-Fang... I'm so SORRY! Lei-Fang...* He put his face into the crook of her neck, her body muffling the sounds of his screams, the tears rolling down his face, hugging her. He felt his body react and spill his essence into her womb, and she screamed before collapsing and gasping heavily for breath.

When it was over, Adam shut off the machine and Duo collapsed on Lei-Fang, his body shaking as he fought to hold in the tears. Adam walked over to Lei-Fang.

"The Experiment has now begun. Next come your 9 months of the deal." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked.

"You better take good care of that child. I'll need it later on." And Adam left. Lei-fang stared into the ceiling but returned to reality when she heard the little mantra Duo was whispering.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Lei-Fang frowned and lifted her arms and stroked his hair. The drug had worn off, but they stayed that way till Duo had fell into a tortured sleep, and Lei-Fang soon followed. Inside her body, the egg and sperm had begun to combine.

*Lei-Fang. I'm so sorry. That bastard! I'll KILL HIM! He made me rape her... What am I going to do? Damn, I love her too much to let her suffer. I'll get her out of here, but how. Mr. Borden has too many cameras around her and I can't exactly walk out with her. DAMN IT! Who knew that this would be so hard?* Duo grumbled as he waited outside Lei-fang's door. After he had woken up, she had asked that he'd wait for her outside the room. The door opened and Lei-fang exited, dressed in a costume much like her C1, except the cloth was black.

"I want to see Jann Lee again." She asked. Nodding, he took her and lead her off to the laboratory. When they arrived, she leaned near the tank.

"Jann Lee... If you can hear me... Please... give me a sign!" She whispered, leaning onto the warm tank. Tears rolled down her face, not noticing the slight movement. Duo stared at the sobbing woman and then clenched his fist, turning away.

5 months pasted and it was very apparent that Lei-fang was pregnant. Her stomach was swelling. Sighing as she stared out the window, she leaned into the cool window. Duo appeared nearby but disappeared again. Frowning, Lei-Fang looked out at the scenery. She could go to the indoor gardens... or maybe she could visit the lab. She didn't know. Duo had been avoiding her ever since that day. Closing her eyes, she felt the slight movement in her womb, and then opened her eyes.

Duo sat down on the bed, his eyes closed. He just couldn't face her, he couldn't face Lei-Fang after what he did. *I can't believe what I did. What am I going to do. I don't know... ARGH! I've got a headache...* Duo closed his eyes and fell back, staring at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep. *I need to figure out what to do. Am I just a clone? Or am I ... me?*


	6. the ending battle

9 months had passed after the rape, and Lei-Fang's eyebrows furrowed. She gazed at her stomach and then closed her eyes.

'Soon, soon I'll have a child... but Mr. Borden has a odd look in his eyes... I shouldn't worry, but I just can't help it...' She closed her eyes...

Duo looked upwards. *Soon it'll be time for Lei-fang to have the bastard... No, My son... He's mine and my original's son. What am I going to do? Will he love the child? Or will he ignore him and then leave Lei-fang? What should I do?* He stared at Jann Lee in the tank and saw him move a bit. Closing his eyes, Duo went over to the control panel and flipped a switch.

"Sir?" a Man asked.

"Hrm? What is it Tai?" Adam asked as he walked up the stairs up to the first floor.

"What about that woman Lei-Fang? She knows too much." Tai said.

"Don't worry. Once she gives birth to the new item, we'll kill her." Adam said, chuckling. "Do you know how much some countries would pay for the new weapon?"

"I'd say more then YOUR Life." A voice said behind them. Adam and Tai turned around to see an found an angry Ayane and Kasumi behind then and Gen Fu, Tina, and a recently recovered Helena to 1 side. Turning around, they found a rather enraged Hayate, Hayabusa, Bass, Leon, and Zach in their faces. Yelling, hundreds of bodyguards appeared, and the fight began.

When she heard a banging of the door Lei-fang turned around to see a man leaping at her with some sort of machine in hand. Duo leapt and knocked out the bodyguard with a flying kick. Ayane and Kasumi suddenly ran in, followed by Hayate and Helena.

"Lei-Fang! Watch out! It's the..." Ayane began when suddenly Lei-Fang shook her head.

"He's not an it... he's just..." She began. Helena noticed Lei-fang's condition and then swore. Suddenly Adam appeared in the room, a gun in his hand. Shooting, he nearly hit Lei-Fang, but she found a warm body over her, taking the intended bullet in her arm. Warm Liquid covered her and she looked up, Only to find steel hard eyes staring at her. Jann Lee stood there, snapped wires till in his body. The tank that held him had opened.

"Are you alright?" Jann Lee asked. Duo stared at the original, smiling, and then turned.

"Damn it! He woke up! I'd knew he would, but THIS soon? GRR, DIE YOU!" And Adam tried to shoot several shots, only to find that before he could, Ayane had kicked it away. Kasumi walked up behind her.

"You... Your a runaway shinobi aren't you?" She glared at Adam.

"Who gives a damn?" He yelled back.

"I do." Duo suddenly said, a visible aura of power around him.

"What? How can a clone go against his master??" Adam cried.

"It's just like how I can do this!" And Duo closed his eyes. *What am I doing? I have no idea, it's just coming naturally to me... Lei-Fang, I know you'll be happy now... With me... I am not a clone... I am...* Duo's eyes snapped open, a purple hue, and suddenly a flash of fire erupted from his hands and Adam went up in flames. Duo fell to his knees, but before he hit the floor, he began to turn into dust. Looking at Lei-fang, he whispered something.

"Wo aì ni..." And he turned into dust. Lei-fang shut her eyes. (AN: This CAN happen in DOA2. If you get it JUST right, Ayane uses this if you play her and knock Kasumi into the underground area of the white storm. If you knock her out with her a distance away, a scene will occur where Ayane casts something at her. It is also seen in the opening when it occurs.)

Lei-Fang stood there, her child in her arms. Jann Lee stared at her and then turned away.

"Your leaving aren't you?" She whispered. Looking back, Jann Lee stared at her, and then looked her stomach. 

"Yeah." He said simplify. Frowning, Lei-Fang turned and walked away. Before she could exit the room, she heard something.

"Do me a favor. Name him Gi of he's a boy." And then Jann Lee left, leaving a crying Lei-Fang there. Ayane and Kasumi frowned from the doorway and entered to help Lei-Fang home.

4 Years later, Lei-Fang smiled at her 4 year old son playing in the sand. They had figured out that along with Jann Lee's main DNA, Adam had acquired some DNA from Ayane's clan and combined it with the Clone's. She closed her eyes and then heard her son, Gi, called out.

"Mommy! There is a man behind you!" Turning around, she saw Jann Lee behind her. After the incident, he had left to try to become stronger and regain lost time. It had broken her heart, but this time, she had something to ease the pain. Turning around, she faced Jann Lee. 

"Hey." He simply said, looking into Lei-Fang's eyes.

She slapped him, and he looked stunned.

"Why did you leave me for so long?" She whispered.

"I-I..." Jann Lee, for ONCE in his life, had no words. 

"What took you so long?" She demanded, not looking at him. Frowning, Jann Lee looked away.

"I had... business to finish." He said, looking at the sand.

Suddenly Lei-Fang kissed him and when she parted she said something.

"Wo aì ni" At this Jann Lee smiled and then kissed her, Gi running up beside his mother, his purple eyes shining. Ruffling his sandy hair, Jann Lee picked up Gi.

"Who are you?" Gi asked, not scared, but wary.

"I'm... I'm your father." Jann Lee answered. Gi smiled.

"Daddy! Mommy was wrong! You came you came!" He giggled. Jann Lee stared at Lei-Fang who looked away.

"You thought I would never come back?" He asked sadly.

"I thought you didn't care..." She answered. Frowning, he felt Gi pull on his shirt.

"Let go home daddy!" And Gi pulled Jann Lee after him, Lei-Fang following. They entered the elevator and into her penthouse. Gi giggled and then plopped down in front of the TV, because his favorite show was on. Lei-Fang closed the door when she felt someone pick her up. Looking shocked, She felt Jann Lee close the door behind him and lock it. Being plopped onto the bed, he leaned over her.

"Thought I'd never come back?" Jann Lee asked.

"You never seemed to care..." Lei-fang answered, looking to the side. Frowning, Jann Lee kissed her, and she readily responded. Breaking, she looked away.

"What about Gi?" She whispered.

"what? Lei-fang..." Jann Lee said.

"You left me, and you expect me to just forgive you?" She nearly yelled. Jann Lee stared at her. "What about my son? What am I going to tell him when he's older? That his own father won't love him?" By then she was hysterical. There was only 1 thing to do.

Jann Lee slapped her, causing her to snap back to reality.

"OUR son will not have to worry about things like that." He said, Holding her in his arms. Lei-Fang's eyes began to water. Leaning in, he placed a firm kiss on her lips, laying her back. Slowly he trailed downward and there wasn't even 1 protect from Lei-Fang.

Outside Gi wondered what his parents were doing since they were making a lot of noise.

Lei-fang sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body beside her. Jann Lee smiled and held her.

"I'll be here, always..." He whispered into her ear. Smiling softly, she soon was asleep, and he stared at her, tracing the faint scars she had, frowning. *I've lost too much time with her... I'll never leave you... Never, my Lei-fang.* and he fell into sleep's own arms.

"Mommy? Daddy? What were you 2 doing in there?" Gi asked when they had exited.

"Umm...." They both looked at each other, wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

_______________________________

FINISHED! I wanted to get this over, but now the ending seems a bit rushed. Gomen! Please R&R. My next fic will be better formed!

Terms:

"wo aì ni"= I love you in Chinese

Runaway shinobi= Runaway ninja. (it's explained in the manual.)


End file.
